Sailor John
Sailor John is the main antagonist of the Thomas and Friends special Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. He is a form navy officer turned pirate and the former owner and friend of Skiff. He was voiced by the late legendary actor John Hurt who also played the Horned King, Mr. Mole, and the TV version of General Woundwort. Personality When he first appeared, Sailor John was shown to be acting friendly and gently, having a sense of adventure in him. He also shown to be obsessed with finding the treasure. When Thomas told Sailor John about the treause was going to the museum, he reveals his true colors: sinister, greedy, ruthless, and manipulative and harmful and threatening to anyone when attempting to keep the treasure for himself at all cost. He also demonstrates an abusive side towards Skiff, initially demonstrated through his apathy of making Skiff constantly swallow sea water. Once Skiff becomes aware of his true intentions, Sailor John forces Skiff to act as his getaway vehicle. In the climax, he also repeatedly threatens to dismantle Skiff, should he continue to protest and counter him. ''Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'' Kicked out of the navy, Sailor John retired to the Island of Sodor. During his time on the island, he learned about the sodor treasure and became obsessed with finding it. Sometime around, he also met and found Skiff, whom he used to help him find the treasure. Since he figured the police or anyone else in charge of the island would suspect what he was up to, Sailor John would only come on the island at night Sailor John first appears in the narrative while watching over the uncovering of the lost ship through his spyglass, atop Skiff. Fitting Skiff with wheels, Sailor John travels out to the site of the new branch line's construction. He receives help from Thomas, taking advantage of the tank engine's desire to be helpful. With Thomas' help, Sailor John uncovers the map leading to the treasure. Unfortunately for him, the treasure had been dug up by Marion the Steam Crane and transported to Sir Topham Hatt's office, under his care. When Thomas reveals that the treasure will be taken to the museum, Sailor John becomes enraged, declaring that the treasure is "rightfully his" after years of searching. That night, Sailor John uses dynamite to break into Sir Topham Hatt's office and steals the treasure. He also reveals that he has stolen the old ship and reworked it into a large escape vehicle. Thomas gives chase and, getting help from both the new engine Ryan and the Arlesdale engines, the large ship is derailed. Escaping with the treasure aboard Skiff, Sailor John throws everything else aboard Skiff at Thomas to ward him off, eventually revealing another bundle of dynamite. Skiff shifts enough to keep the dynamite from hitting Thomas, but they eventually reach the water. When they arrived at the seaside village, Thomas crashing into the water unable to chase him. The treasure threatens to sink Skiff, and Sailor John refuses to jettison it to save themselves. Fed up with Sailor John's mistreatment and threats, Skiff uses a wave to knock the treasure into the ocean. Sailor John tries to hold onto the treasure chest, but loses his grip and it stinks to the bottom, leaving him with no choice but swim back up to the surface. By the time morning came, the police arrived and arrest Sailor John for his crimes. It's uncertain what became of him, but it's likely he spends the rest of his life in jail. With Sailor John behind bars, not only was the treasure, which was resurfaced by Captain the boat and scuba divers, safe from the treacherous pirate, but Skiff was no longer his slave and didn't have to be abused anymore and was now given a new captain and finally able to give children rides. Quotes Gallery Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure289.png|Sailor John viewing his telescope. Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure290.png|Sailor John and his minion Skiff. Sailor John pondering.png|Sailor John pondering as he look around and holding the treasure map Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure424.png|Sailor John introduces himself to Thomas Sailor John taking advantage of Thomas's desire to be Really Useful to make him help him find the treasure.png|Sailor John taking advantage of Thomas' desire to be Really Useful to help him find the treasure EpGuide_SLOTLT_39.jpg|Sailor John's evil grin and reveal that he's really planning to keep the treasure to himself.png|Sailor John reveals his true nature as he reveals to Thomas that he really planned to keep the treasure for himself. Sailor John's Evil Stare.png|Sailor John's Evil Stare. Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure723.png|Thomas chases Sailor John to get the treasure back. Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure731.png|Sailor John attempting the blow up Thomas Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure773.png|Sailor John and Skiff out on the ocean Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure784.png|Sailor John loses the treasure as it sinks to the bottom of the sea. TF19_000_LOLT_30_1436408425.jpg|"You've got the wrong pirate!" Sailor John's defeat and arrest. Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure(UKDVD).png Trivia *Sailor John is the second Thomas the Tank Engine villain to be human (not counting the deleted character P.T. Boomer), the first being Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin, as well as the second to appear exclusively in a special (as Diesel 10 would make later appearances and both Diesel and Arry and Bert made previous appearances), with the first being Splatter & Dodge and the third being Vinnie. *Sailor John is easily the most dangerous and evil of all Thomas the Tank Engine villains, as, while Diesel 10 threatened to kill Mr. Conductor, Junior and James and tried to destroy Lady, Sailor John managed to blow up Sir Topham Hat's office using dynamite and then tried to kill everyone who opposed him afterwards, making him far more evil. *Sailor John was named after his late voice actor John Hurt. *Due to John Hurt's death in 2017, it's unlikely he'll be making any appearances in any upcoming seasons. Category:Pirates Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:Greedy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rogues Category:Mischievous Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Game Changer